Descendants Falls
by Nighlocktheawesome00
Summary: After an accident leaves their high school damaged, Dipper and Mabel are transferred to Auradon Prep.


**Descendants and Gravity Falls crossover. I own nothing except for Barnalby Cipher. Also, Ally will appear in this story.**

* * *

We see a lone Brachiosaurus walking through the streets of Dipper and Mabel's hometown. It comes across their high school.

It walked over to a nearby tree it saw began chewing on its leaves. When it saw a much bigger tree, it reared up on its hind legs to reach the leaves. A stray dog barked at it, causing it stumble and trip backwards. Heading towards the school.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the school.

Dipper was resting his head on his hand, looking extremely board. He had barely been paying attention to what the teacher had been saying.

Just then, he took notice of the Brachiosaurus outside. He watched as it ate the leaves from the trees. He looked down and noticed a dog barking at it. He saw the gentle giant trip over in fright.

Dipper turned away, knowing what was coming next. Just then, there was a large crash sounding through the halls.

"The Brachiosaurus has landed," Dipper murmured under his breath.

* * *

Back with the Brachiosaurus. The gentle giant rolled over on its feet then got up. It backed out of the debris and shook off. It then began moving away from the school.

The police arrived to see the Brachiosaurus jump in fear as the dog barked at it again. Luckily, all the students who sat by the window in their respective classes where the Brachiosaurus fell had noticed it and managed to get out of the way, so no one was hurt. Except for three class pets.

"What do we do, Sheriff?" asked one cop.

"Well, we can't sue the Brachiosaurus," the sheriff. "It's an animal, it wouldn't understand legal issues."

"Well, we are gonna have to relocate it," the cop said.

"Claire Dearing's organization is already on that," the sheriff replied.

* * *

Cut to Dipper and Mabel's home.

"Dipper, Mabel, there's something we need to tell you," Dad Pines said.

"The llamas are taking over the world?!" Mabel asked in her usual Mabel shenanigans. "I knew it!"

Their parents looked at Dipper in confusion, who just shrugged in a "Just roll with it" manner.

"No, Mabel... The llamas are not taking over the world yet," Mom Pines replied.

"Drat..." Mabel pouted.

"Be that as it may, we have found a school for you two to go to," Dad Pines said.

Mom Pines handed them the brochure. There were two words on the front, with a picture of a castle. Auradon Prep.

"Your grand uncles were offered a job there," Mom Pines said. "Wendy, Soos, and Waddles too."

"How does Waddles have a job there?" Dipper asked.

"Apparently he is the school pet," Dad Pines replied. "But also tutors students."

"I'm in!" Mabel said excitedly without second thought.

"Mabel, are you sure you don't wanna consider it?" Dipper asked.

"You can't deny that you've always wanted to meet King Beast and Queen Belle just as much as I can't deny that I have always wanted to meet King Eric and Queen Ariel," Mabel fired back.

"Touchè," Dipper replied. "I'm in as well."

Dipper and Mabel began packing their things for the school transfer. Dipper packed his signature hat while Mabel packed her grappling hook, Waddles' rubber chicken, her lucky shark tooth (no one knew how she got that, and they didn't wanna find out), her llama sweater, which now bore the words "LLAMAS WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD ONE DAY" (no one knew where Mabel got that idea from, they just roll with it), and enough ingredients to make plenty of her all-time special, Mabel Juice.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the airport.

Stan, Ford, Soos, and Wedny carrying Waddles in a pet carrier all headed to baggage drop off. Wendy set Waddles down and showed the guard her legal papers for transporting the pig.

"Everything checks out," he said. "Put him on the belt."

Wendy did just that as Waddles looked at them as he went along the belt.

"Bye, Pig dude," Soos said. "We'll see you at Auradon."

Waddles oinked innocently before going to read the book Stan had put in there for him. That was one smart pig.

"Can ya believe it, Ford?" Stan asked. "Us old folks, teachers! Who would've thought that us defeating one of the worst villains since Maleficent would get us some recognition from Auradon?"

"Well, from I've heard, they were surprised we were capable of beating a Dream Demon," Ford replied. "They are more powerful than Maleficent after all."

"Admit it, Ford," Wendy interjected nonchalantly. "You just wanna meet Snow White and Florian."

"What makes you say that?" Ford asked nervously.

"Stan told me and Soos already," Wendy replied.

"Stan!" Ford shouted in anger and embarrassment.

Stan laughed in amusement. Ford figured now would be a good time to get back at him.

"Well, then if you two must know, Stanley here has always wanted to meet the Spring Sprite," Ford said.

"Ford!" Stan shouted in rage.

"Ohhhhh, has he now?" Wendy asked in a mocking voice.

"Dipper and Mabel are gonna wanna hear this," Soos said, giggling.

"Now look what you've done!" Stan shouted at his brother.

"No need to thank me," Ford said smugly.

"THANK YOU?!" Stan asked in rage.

"You're welcome," Ford said smugly.

"Are you two coming or what?" Wendy asked in annoyance.

With that, the quartet took off to catch their plane. They boarded the plane and all four of them went to sleep. Each one couldn't deny they were excited to be going to Auradon. On the cargo plane, Waddles had a little chat with a dog in a separate cage.

 _"So, where are you going?"_ the dog asked.

 _"Me and my friends are going to Auradon,"_ Waddles replied.

 _"You and your friends are lucky, then,"_ the dog said.

 _"I know, right?"_ Waddles replied.

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter 1. The rest comes soon.**


End file.
